The Day IT Happened
by lilybell78
Summary: I stink at summaries so please forgive me. Olivia is gone, and Elliot is slowly losing the battle but can someone special pull him through.


A/N this is my first fanfic so bear with me here. When I started this story, I wasn't sure how to introduce the characters or who they were and then reading some of you guy's fanfic the idea sort of came to me

Please review I need ideas. I like I said before first fanfic cut me some slack if this seems all over the place.

I have this theory that God puts two people on this earth perfectly right for each other, soul mates. And you have to go through test to actually be with each other. You find other people but find that they don't fit just right, hence why people end up having affairs. When you find your soul mate you don't let them go, ever.

Elliot Stabler hated God and Hated himself. How could he let this happen? He was supposed to protect her. She was gone. Olivia was gone, and he let it happen. He missed her so much sometimes he dreamed that she was still there. Watching their daughter grow up. But she wasn't she was gone. Olivia was gone.

The day **IT** happened, was the day that I found that your soul could be ripped from your body and condemned to hell. The day **IT** happened I found out that life can stop in just an instant and the one you love and value the most can be swept away by angels on wings. I saw angels, they were beautiful and they came down in the sunset. I have wondered since that day why God would have angels so beautiful; is it because he thinks that if you are stunned by their beauty that you will not notice what they are about to take from you? And, for this, I hate God and I hate the angels and their beauty; most of all I hate myself. I was stunned by their beauty and they took the thing I had left to live for. I had failed in every which way possible. Why had the angels not taken me with them? Why leave me to burn in my own hell? These are the questions I ask myself on days like this. Days where I wake up in a cold sweat and just know that today is going to be a bad day; are the days that makes me question my existence, why give me life to take it from me, why show me love and passion to rip it from my heart? I once loved God. I once prayed every night, but since that fateful day, when God forsook me and ignored my prayers I have not closed my eyes or bowed my head or brought my hands together. I had once loved the poem "Footprints," but now find it to be utter bullshit. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN," I yell in an angry rage to no one but myself, "you carried me half way to just drop me and run away. You left me to wonder what I had done and people are shocked when others tell them that they don't believe in you anymore. You saw me gasping for breath only to take away my oxygen; you saw me holding on by a thread and snapped the thread in two. You watched me fall into an endless pit that would serve as my hell, until…"

I have never finished the nightmare. I don't want to, either. Reliving the memories that surround that day are enough. I do not want to remember. I do not want to remember.

On the days that I am plagued with the memories, I watch her sleep. The beautiful baby girl that god in his incompetence gave to me. As a peace offering, or an apology I will never know. I love to watch her sleep. Her smile could lighten up a room, and on a cold day warm the earth. She is special to me because she helps me remember better than any picture of photo could. Just one look in those innocent deep brown eyes, and I see the memories of what I had lost. She is the calming after the storm form and she is barley able to talk. I go to her when the darkness clouds my mind. When the memories of that day come from Pandora's Box and make themselves know. She wipes them away and places them back in Pandora's Box, with one smile. When I held her in my arms for the first time she did not cry but smiled at me; that was when I knew that no one was going to take her from me, not the angels, not God. She was her own angel, my angel. The one that would save me from my damnation in hell, she was and is My Saving Grace. I used to talk to her at night while she was asleep, tell her that I loved her and would never leave, but that was before she was able to talk back. Now, now I sing to her, it makes her laugh sometimes, because I wake her up. Only she would laugh at that. She is four now, four years passed since that fateful day. Just because the angels didn't take her didn't mean that someone else wouldn't try.

REVIEW I Need ideas more to come soon i promise need BETA TOO


End file.
